


uhh idk

by skuxie



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skuxie/pseuds/skuxie
Summary: bad karma ramona & bad karma wybie LOL





	uhh idk

Ramona stood at the vanity mirror, smiling at herself as she fixed her hair for the fifth time and added another layer of highlight to her face. She began to sing softly, practicing the number she would perform in about half an hour, but was interrupted by the sickening snapping of bones and the beginning of a scream of pain, quickly silenced. Ramona’s smile fell and she turned around to face the man sitting in the chair in the corner across from her. A curtain of dark hair covered half of his face, but he raised his visible brow. Ramona leaned back against the vanity table and folded her arms, wordlessly expressing her irritation. 

The man-- Wybie-- chuckled softly. “She was practicing, mate! Why would you go and interrupt such lovely singing? Not very considerate.” Ramona’s eyes tracked down to her and her companion’s guest. A man with short, brown hair writhed on the ground in pain, unable to make more than a muffled groan of pain thanks to the wires that pierced through his face and held his jaws shut. Wybie placed his hands at the back of his neck, leaning his head back to yawn; the torture he was inflicting upon the other man hardly holding his attention. 

“Is this just another anti-conduit cockroach? Just get it over with, baby.” Ramona murmured, her dark eyes staring Wybie down. A devilish fire flickered behind her eyes; it was something Wybie had recently discovered. Behind the glitz and the glam-- behind the imaged she worked so hard to maintain-- a hunger for violence and pain. But most of all, there was a hunger to command someone to kill for her. Wybie was happy to provide. He twitched his fingers and the barbed wire that previously bound the man’s hands and feet together came to life and raked themselves across his body, tearing flesh and creating crimson gashes. The man squirmed, making blood spray across the floor. The wire conduit watched, slightly amused with the muffled howls and the inhuman jerks the pulpy figure made, before growing bored and sending the barbed wire snakes into his eye sockets and through his brain. The thrashing stopped.

“You’re a brute.” Ramona’s voice pulled Wybie’s attention up from the tailend of his entertainment. He had briefly forgotten she was there. 

He grinned, getting to his feet and stepping over the murder scene to cross over to her. “What’s that?”

Ramona’s arms remained folded, a pout adorning her features. “Now I’ve got minced meat all over my dressing room floor.” 

“Terribly soz, Princess.” He wrapped his arms around her waist, clearly amused with himself and not at all apologetic.

“You’re messy.”

Wybie leaned in, “That’s what I keep you around for.”

Ramona playfully pushed against Wybie’s chest, not actually making an effort to get away from him. “Oh? You keep me around to clean up your messes?”

The Australian rubbed his chin in mock thought. “Yeah, I think so. But you might be one of the worst housemaids I’ve ever met.”

Ramona snorted. “That’s cute.” She licked her thumb and wiped a splatter of blood from the man’s cheek. “ _ I’m _ the one keeping  _ you  _ around, Crocodile Hunter.”

Wybie murmured in distracted agreement, leaning in for a kiss but missing his chance when Ramona slipped out from underneath his grasp. “Let me put your hair up in a ponytail.” Ramona demanded, already moving on from the flirty back-and-forth.

“God Dammit. Alright.” Wybie sighed, sitting on the ornate stool near the vanity. He had long since learned that giving Ramona whatever she wanted opened up the opportunity to get whatever he wanted. It was only a matter of time.


End file.
